Forever Maid
by Author1-Plus-Author2
Summary: MorixOC Halloween, Halloween, HALLOWEEN!
1. A day in the pink Castle!

'Crap, crap, crap, crap!' I berated myself as I ran through the empty hall.

My name, Yune A. Kinjo. Age, 17, height 6ft giant, hair, elbow length and ink black. For now readers, that is all that needs to be known about my profile.

You see, I have outstanding intelligent, and after 3 years of trying, I have been accepted into Ouran High School mid year. As a good first impression, I got up early, and started for my car. When I started it up, nothing happened. It seems someone stole the gas. By the time I got the gas for it I was very behind schedule.

Add to that, when I finally got to the school, I got lost in its maze of corridors. That is were I am now. Running around finding my first period class, that started 20 mins ago. Go me!

mins later

I open the small door, and the teacher stopped abruptly. He gave me a cold stare and asked,

"Who might you be Miss?" I handed him a pink slip that excused my car related absents.

"I'm sorry, I got lost on my way here!" I put my hand at the back of my head and started rubbing. I don't dare look at my classmates, I could feel their eyes burning through my skin. I guess I could have dressed more appropriately. A much to big for me red sweat shirt, and black pants doesn't suit a preps school.

"Aw, the new girl. Take an unoccupied desk. I will overlook your extreme tardiness today, but it will not be accepted again." I nodded my head and left to a secluded chair at the back of the room. Taking out paper and a pencil I absorbed myself into my work. Even as focused as I was, I saw the glances, and heard the whispers. You know what readers? I think this will be a long year.

As the school day came to a close I had no one talk to me at all. This was just fine by me. I could bare with no friends at this school, after all, my friends are at home. I just needed to focus on school work, that is all.

Walking down the hall I noticed the busy maids. They dusted and cleaned windows taking there time.

"Miss, do you need anything?" Asked the middle aged maid behind me.

"No thank you."

"Well, if you need anything be sure to ask, after all it is my job." She smiled kindly at me.

"You guess must have a lot of work on your hands! I bet the pay is good." I laughed, trying to take the awkwardness I was feeling away.

"But of course! 40,000 yen a day is nothing to sneeze at!" My mouth fell open, and I lost all color.

"That much!? Sign me up!" I begged.

"You can't get a job miss, it is agents school policy."

"Is that so." I let out a big sigh. "I could have used that money too."

"You won't happen to be that new student? The poverty one." 'POVERTY!?' I mentally yelled.

"I'm not that poor, I could just use the money is all." I answered, hiding the anger in voice. I looked strait at her, and her eyes just yelled, 'She's trying not to burden me with her money problems.

"Well Miss Kinjo, I can be of some help. You can't get a job, but you could 'work' at a club. I know this person who could use a hand. He his part of the Oortori family, and he his a great business man. In fact, the club he helps run should still be in if you hurry!" She started to scrabble something on a piece of paper. "Here give him this. His name is Kyouya and is a fine young lad." She handed me the paper and directions to the club. Bless this woman, that money is going to buy me some cool stuff!

"Thanks! I think I will pay the man a visit now." I smiled slyly and ran to the club.


	2. Thee Devil shall appear!

'I admit, I had no idea what to expect, but this? A host club? Man the pay better be worth the humiliation.' I walked into the room, and found a bunch of men flirting with girls. This was like a, a, I have no idea. Even so I walked up to the closest boy. He was about as tall as me, black hair and a blank expression.

"Hey there. I'm looking for Kyouya, can you tell me where he is?" He nodded and pointed to a cool/nerdy young man with glasses. 'Well he certainly looks the part.'

"Thanks." I gave him a small bow and made my way to Kyouya. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He stopped writing in his small black book and looked at me.

"You must be the new student. Yune Kinjo, correct." He gave me a sly smile that said, I can get away with murder, so don't cause trouble. Ether that or, it was a sincere smile that meant he wanted to be friends. Personally I believe it is the latter.

"Yes. I heard you could use a maid." I handed him the paper I was given last chapter. He spent only seconds looking at the paper before looking back at me.

"We have no need for a maid, we have Haruhi." He pointed toward a petite young boy carrying a tea set.

"Really? I thought he was a host."

"He is, but he works well as a servant as well." 'What a waste of time.' I heaved.

"Oh. Sorry for the trouble then. I'll be on my way." That was that. My hand was on the handle of the door when someone grabbed onto my sleeve.

"Hey, you're the new girl in my class right? My name is Hunny!" He latched even tighter to my arm. Now I knew there was no escape.

"Want some cake with me and Takashi?" He asked. 'Free cake? Who would say no to free cake?'

"Sounds good. My name is Yune by the way." He let go of my arm and instead took my hand. He lead me to a small table that was free of customers. The guy was a real gentleman too. He pulled out a chair for me and offered a slice.

"We have cherry, chocolate, and strawberry. Which do you want?"

"Chocolate will do." I took the slice and started eating, while Hunny talked about his bunny, and other cute things. I wasn't a fan of cute things, so I only halved listen as he rambled on.

"Ah, Takashi! This is Yu-Chan!" I twitched. 'Did he just call me Yu-Chan? I just met him.'

"My name is Yune, not Yu-Chan." I corrected.

"I know." Was all the tall man said. He took a seat next to me. His silence was a nice balance in a room of noise.

"This is Takashi Yu-Chan! You can call him Mori." He gave me a sweet smile, but still I wish he called me by my real name. I put my hand out to Mori.

"Nice to meet you." He took my hand and shook. 'Strong grip' I noted. 'He's a loyal person.'

I ate and watched as the girls came and went. I watched the so called 'maid' closely. I say that he spent his time, A. Flirting with girls, B. Playing waiter, or C. Being harassed by a blonde boy, Hunny told me was Tamaki, and twins that went by the names Hikaru and Kaoru. By the end of the club I had an idea that would get me hired, or scorned.

"Kyouya, wouldn't it benefit you too hire me?" I waited for the girls to leave before starting up this conversation.

"Why would it? I suppose you have a reason." The host club watched as the since played out.

"Of course. If Haruhi is to do all the chores, he has less time to entertain the guests, which makes you lose money." He smirked at my comment.

"Why would I hire you if I have the maids Ouran provides?"

"Because I work cheap."

"When you say cheap."

"40,000 yen every other day."

"Agreed."

"I get to decide my clothing on normal days, and if I need to cosplay with you guys, I refuse to wear dresses, skirts, or anything I deem to reveling."

"Agreed." 'Heheheehe, this will be good!' "You must be apart of all host club activity's, and you must be curious to all guests."

"Sounds good boss!" I gave him a hand, and he gave me a light, loose shake. 'Hm, a snake.'

Next Day

"Yu-Chan!" Hunny called me. Even after the long lecture about how my name is Yune during lunch, he still didn't get the message. Apparently, if it is cute, he has all rights to it. I guess I will just have to deal with.

"Hey Hunny, Mori." I waved at both of them. We just got done with our last period class, and it was time to go to the host club. Although the club didn't open for another ten mins, so I had time to kill.

"Are you going to the host club?" Hunny tilted his head and gave me a big smile.

"Yep, after all I do have a job."

"If you have some spare time, come eat cake with me, kay!"

"Sure, so long as you don't treat me as a customer."

"Ok!" Hunny went skipping ahead. I stated to walk faster when I felt warm air on the back of my neck.

"Mitsukuni treats everyone the same way." Mori stated plainly. I shrugged and flashed him a smile.

"Good to know." I gave him a hard pat on the back. 'He didn't flinch, or wince. Tough guy.'

"_Yune-Senpai!"_ I heard the twins call. They opened the door and dragged me in.

"Jeez, what was that for!?" I yelled. If they needed me fine, but they didn't have to drag me like that.

"Your costume!" Hikaru said, shoving me once again, into a dressing room.

"Hey!"

"Put this on, and hurry." Kaoru commanded me. Looking at the costume laid before me, I said to myself, 'No way in Hell.'

"I'm not wearing that." I barge out of the changing room and threw the stripper French maid costume at them.

"_Come on! You are the maid!" _They whined.

"No." I gave them the darkest look I could conjure up, and they backed off.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled. "Leave the new girl alone!" He came real close to me and grabbed my hands. "I don't think I have introduced myself yet. I am Tamaki Suoh, the host king."

"Please let go."

"Of course princess." He let go of my hand but got no less closer to me.

"My name is Yune, nice to meet you." I backed away and extended my hand. He went to his knees, took my hand, and kissed it.

"It is a true blessing to meet a beauty like you."

"Ok then. I think I have work, far away from here!" I ran off to the table with tea, coffee and water on it. Its not I didn't like him, I just didn't enjoy that kind of thing. Tamaki fans, don't kill me! I'm too young, with potential for many more chapters! That is if the author comes up with a good plot!

'_Hey!_' Says author one and two. You see, this author has a split personality, that loves to hang around my shoulders, like shoulder angels.

'_Shut up_!' Says author two.

'Yeah, we're trying our best!'

"Well try harder!" I say out loud by accident.

"Um, who are you talking too?" Tamaki asks.

"What are talking about?" I lie. Can't have these guys think I'm nuts.

"Never mind."

'_Take that!_' 'Damn author two.' I cursed in my head.

'_Watch what you say, I'm in control._' I disregarded the warning and mentally stick my tongue out at author two. 'Author one won't let you do anything to bad so early.'

'_Oh yeah?_' A sinking feeling started to erupt in me.

'I doubt the readers would like that.'

'_Readers love it when a devilish author cooks up awkward situations between the OC and the love interest_!'

'Love interest? I didn't sign up for this!'

'_That's right, you don't know who the love interest is yet. I guess I will have to shuffle around the situations._'

'Right.'

"Yune-Senpai, help!" I turn to see Haruhi entangled between the twins and Tamaki. I walk to the group and slide Haruhi out of the way.

"Hey!" The twins yell. They retaliate and try to grab Haruhi, but instead pushed me. I fell on Haruhi, and wasn't able to catch myself.

"Ow." We fell into a position were I was on top of Haruhi's chest. Before I stood up, I noticed something. 'He, I mean she has breasts!' I could even fell her bra strap.

'_What was that about to early for an awkward situation_?'

'You wouldn't set me up with a girl would you? I don't mind lesbian relationship, but I'm strait!'

'_Well have to wait and see._'

"Haruhi!" The boys yell. I went strait up and offered Haruhi my hand.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Yune-Senpai!" She took my hand and I helped her up.

"Thanks? I just about crushed you."

"But you save me from them so it makes us even."

"I guess."

Chapter end.

'So what happened in this chapter?'

'_Yune found out Haruhi was a girl.'_

'Good. How did she find out?'

'_Fell on top of Haruhi's chest.'_

'My word! You have no say in the next chapter! How disgraceful.'

'_Well it is rated T.'_

'That is still crude!'

'_You do better!'_

'I shall! Don't worry Yune! Fluff is here to save you!'

'_Fluff? I prefer my method.'_

'Fine. I will take the next chapter, and you the chapter after that. Whoever gets more positive reviews is in the right!'

'_Deal! Yune is such a tomboy, fluff will be difficult! Mine will be better.'_

'We'll let the readers decide that.'

'_Hey, angel, you forgot the disclaimer.'_

'Crude! Just to let you know, we own Yune, ourselves and nothing else!'


	3. Showdown! Author 1 vs Author 2

'Time for some magic! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or the characters who are part of the series. I do own Yune, myself and author 2.'

'_The hell you do! I own myself, and WE own Yune, and if only one of us could own her it would be me! She acts more like me then you!'_

Anyway, this is my half of the chapter, the second will be run by author 2. Review to tell us who you like better!

The next day I entered the music room to find a chefs dream kitchen. Everyone was dressed in white chef robes and hats.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"We decided to have an activity's day. All the hosts will help the customers bake sweets." Kyouya answered.

"Do you need me to help cook?"

"Not at all. You just need to make sure everyone has what they need. When they need an ingredient that is not on the table, it will be your job to retrieve it."

"Easy enough."

"And, you need to dress like the rest of the club." The twins handed me a baker's costume.

"Tell me, does this one leave little to the imagination like the last one?" They shook their heads no, so I left to the changing room and slipped into the costume. It fit well, and was divided into pants and a shirt. When I got out customers started swooping in from all directions. They each took a station and started to cook.

"Servant!" A group of girls called. As annoyed as I was from the title, I obeyed and went to see what they needed.

"My name is Yune, now what do you need?"

"We need eggs!" The trio of girls stated. 'They can't be out of eggs already, can they?' I looked at the station and found the carton of eggs right in front of them.

"There right here." I pointed. Then they started whispering.

"She must be poor to not recognize eggs!" I heard one say.

"Those are eggs!" They looked at me funny, and one got the courage to tell me,

"But eggs are yellow." 'They can't be serious. Haven't they seen a real egg before?'

"No, the yoke of the egg is yellow." I took one egg from the carton, and split it over the boll.

"She's right!" The youngest said. I left the station, not able to bare another word from those imbeciles.

"Haruhi, you look so cute!" I heard Tamaki fan girl screech. Looking over, poor Haruhi was in a pink apron, covered with batter. The batter traveled from her face, down to her feet.

The host club spent half an hour baking before any of the cakes were done.

"Yune." The group of girls I helped with the 'egg problem', called. The oldest one had a slice of cake and she offered it to me. "Sorry about earlier. We wanted to make it up to you so here's the first slice of cake."

"Thanks girls." I took a big bite of the lemon cake, and felt my face go green the second I swallowed it. I looked down at the cake, and saw a yoke slide out of the slice. "You girls did cook this, right?" I asked, hopping it was my mind playing tricks one me.

"Why would we do that?" I returned the cake to them.

"Don't feed that to anyone else! If anyone needs me, tell them I had to go to the bathroom!" I ran out of the music room, and strait to the stalls. I spent the next ten minutes getting to know the fancy toilet.

"Yune, are you there?" The low voice asked. 'Mori.'

"Yeah!" I stood up, mustering up the will to not vomit anymore. Walking out of the bathroom, I came face to face with Mori. He gave me a very concerned look, probably because I looked like crap.

"You ok? He asked.

"Dandy! Need something Mori?" He shook his head. "No? Guess I'll head back to the host club." I walked away, feeling the undeniable feeling. "Just give me a sec." I left back to the bathroom. Coming back a minute later, I found Mori still waiting for me. "You don't have to wait up for me you know." He nodded.

"You should see a nurse." He told me.

"That so? Well I'm feeling just fine now, so…" I walked away, and stopped the next moment when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Let's see the nurse." He grabbed me by the waist and hosted me onto his back.

"Hey! I can walk just fine!" I yelled at him. 'I am no one's damsel!' Regardless of my many yells of rejection, he kept on going. "Damn it Mori! Let go!" My change in words must of surprised him, because he let his guard down. Using that, I kicked myself out of his grip.

'Hey! Quit being such a stubborn ninny!'

'Well, if I can walk on my own, there is no reason to make him do it for me!'

'You ruined the moment.'

'You want me and him to have a moment, make it less deeming!'

'We shall see."

"You ok Mori?" He didn't seem hurt, only surprised that I wanted out that badly. "Sorry Mori, I just don't like being picked up." I explained, starting to feel bad about the situation. He simply nodded, and we walked in silence to the nurses office.

"Excuse me, anyone here?" I called. "Hello!" Still no answer. I wandered around the room.

"Hey Mori, were do they keep the meds?" I asked him. He pointed to a small shelf. "Thanks." I looked over the bottles, and found one that would help. I popped the two pill at once without water. "Let's go."

"Lie down." Mori told me, while lightly pushing me on a bed.

"Didn't I already tell you am fine?" I laughed at him. It wasn't like I could blame him for the way he is. After babying Hunny all his life, he was bound to turn into an overprotective character.

"Please." I had a hard time denying him, but my nature demands it.

"Tell you what, if I start feeling tipsy, or I have to go vomit again, I will listen to your demands." I stand back up, and grab his hand, leading him back to the host club.

"Takashi!" Hunny climbed on Mori. "Is Yu-Chan ok?" He nodded and took his seat with the guests.

"Yune! I'm sooo sorry!" The trio of girls apologized. "We didn't mean to make you sick!" They repeated over and over again, as I told them over and over again I forgave them.

'_Well, that blew.'_

'If Yune was a bit more cooperative, it would have been cuter.'

'_And for that reason she didn't go along with it. if you don't force her, you will get nothing from her. I'll show you!'_

'Lets see you do better!'

'_Say no more!'_

"Yu-Chan!"

'Whack!' I fell forward slightly when Hunny jumped me. Next thing I knew the guy was on my shoulders.

"Wanna have some cake with me! All the guests are gone so you don't have anything to do!" He smiled happily at me. I however saw green.

"I don't want any cake Hunny. Last one I ate was raw!" He looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Are you going to live you life without cake Yu-Chan!" His eyes became huge and weepy.

"It's just for today Hunny, nothing to worry about." I heaved, letting the senior down.

"Ok!" That was when I noticed something.

"Hunny."

"Yes?"

"Where's everyone else?" I was alone in the room with the exception of Hunny.

"Um… Let's get some tea Yu-Chan!" Grabbing my hand in his death grip again, he led me back to the table.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Here you go!" He gave me the cutest smile I have ever seen. To bad for him that kind of thing doesn't work on me.

"Hunny." I wobbled, loosing balance.

"Yu-Chan!" He held me as steady as someone his size could. It wasn't enough and I feel on my behind.

"I feel dizzy. Could you get a nurse or something." I pleaded.

"Ok, you stay right here!" He rushed out the door. I sat there for a minute, to make sure he was out of sight before getting back up.

"Sucker." I laughed to myself. 'Time to find the group!' I looked around the school, and asked students about the host club. That eventually led me to an empty classroom. I put my ear against the door and eased dropped.

"We can't keep her around! What if she finds out about Haruhi!" It was Hikaru.

"Renge hasn't figured it out and she's been part of the host club much longer." Kyouya.

"What does it matter anyways? She seems trusting." Haruhi.

"Why don't we take a vote then." Tamaki announced.

"But Hunny-Senpai isn't here!" Kaoru stated.

"Mori-Senpai will vote in Hunny-Senpai's place." 'Crap! This is a good gig, I can't just let them fire me!' I opened the door and made my presence known.

"For the record I already figured out she was a girl!" I told them. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Koaru lost all color.

"What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be with Hunny-Senpai." Hikaru told me.

"I sent him on a goose chase."

"How did you know Haruhi was a girl!?" Tamaki yelled at me. "I bet you saw her naked! You sick pervert!" He pointed his finger accusingly at me. "I will never allow you harass my poor daughter again!"

"How did you find out?" The twins asked, cutting Tamaki off.

"When I fell on her the other day I felt her bra on accident."

"You are a sick pervert!" Tamaki pushed his way passed the twins and too me. "You are so fired!"

"I'm the perv? Coming from the guy who has a fetish seeing Haruhi is dresses, and other cute clothes." I smirk at him. If I'm going down, I'm going down in style.

"Good one! We have to keep her now! Please, can we keep her!?" The twins snaked there arms around my neck. "We promise to take care of her!"

"And feed her."

"Clean her."

"And love her forever!"

"I did hire her for a reason."

"Yay!"

"Yu-Chan!" Hunny yelled bursting into the room. 'Where were you!? I got the doctor, and then you weren't there! Are you okay!?" Hunny was having a freak attack.

"It's okay, I just needed to find out what you guys were up too."

"So you're not sick?" I shook my head no. "How could you lie to me Yu-Chan!? I thought you were really sick."

"That reminds me, I have to go to the store today. Hey Hunny, what kind of cake do you like?" His weepy profile, changed to that of a five year old on Christmas.

"Strawberry!"

"Sounds good, I'll bring it tomorrow!"

'A whole chapter, and nothing to embarrassing.'

'_I knew I was forgetting something.'_

'Sinking feeling. What are you going to do?'

'_Lets just say, your readers are going to know in a couple seconds. Heehehehe.'_

'Right.' I started to leave the room, seeing if I could avoid tragedy.

'_So Yune left the room, and I started contacting the twins.'_

'_Hello. Can you two hear me?'_

'Hikaru, it's that voice again.'

'This should be good. What idea do you have this time master?'

'_Such flattery. Tell me, have you ever wondered how Hunny would react, being stuck in a changing room with a girl. A girl being Yune? I bet you would get a priceless reaction.'_

'HA! That would be fun. Let's do it Koaru!'

'_I left the rest to the twins, and started to mess with Yune again.'_

'_Leaving so soon?'_

'I'm leaving before I have to find a new place to live.'

'_It won't be so bad.'_

'That's it, I am so out of here!'

'_Forgetting something?'_

'Oh no.'

'_You left your money in the changing room.'_

I checked my pockets, and it was right.

'_You also left your backpack to make matters worse!'_

'Your evil.' So I left to the changing room, and retrieved my wallet. I couldn't find my backpack however. I looked everywhere in that small room. When I still couldn't find it, I sat down on the bench, to discover it was wet. I shot up, and took a good look at my pants, that were covered in yellow paint. I kicked the bench and it fell over revealing my bag. Lucky for me, I had a change of clothes in there. I started dressing into my pants.

'_Back with Hikaru and Koaru.'_

"Hunny, I left my notebook in that room over there, could you go get it?"

"Sure Hika-Chan!" Hunny happily skipped to the door, went in and shut the door behind him. Then he noticed Yune. She was in her underwear getting her second pair of pants on. His face turned as red as the strawberry's that he devoured.

"Sorry!" He ran out with a bloody nose and into a flash of light. Hikaru and Kaoru took a snap shot of Hunny.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori ran to his little friend to see what was wrong. Hunny couldn't tell his protector what happened though. His tongue was tied, and that he could say was random sentences. He sounded like a confused Tamaki.

"Don't worry. Hunny is adjusting to his first peeping." Koaru laughed.

'Creek.' The door opened and out came Yune.

"Hey." She said causally, as if nothing happened. Then she got a good look at Hunny. "He ok?"

"I think he is in shock." Hikaru told her.

"Why would he be in shock?"

"Seeing you naked." Yune let out a big laugh.

"He didn't see me naked. It was just my underwear, nothing to freak out over."

'_After some treatment, Hunny regained his sanity. The day went on, and the chapter ended.'_

**Chapter End.**

'You tried to turn the most innocent Ouran Character into a pervert! I hope the Hunny fans get you!'

'_They won't get me, because all Hunny fans love to see his evil side! All fans love to see it in all the characters! Readers, correct me if I'm wrong!'_

'Wouldn't you rather see the characters like they were made?'

'_It's a fanfic.'_

'Well, what's the point of basing it off of a show if we don't write the characters like they are?'

'_Guess what? I am bring my personal character in the story next chapter!__'_

'Oh no! You can't mean…

'_Oh but I do.'_

'Then I will bring out mine as well!'

'_Remember readers, tell us what you think, because I need something to rub in that goody-goodies face!'_

'Good bye!'


	4. The one who topped Author 2

'_Just to let you know, we own Yune, ourselves,'_

'And no one from OHSHC!'

The day was as regular as it got at Ouran. I have gone here, and worked at the Host club for over three weeks.

"Yu-Chan!" Hunny skipped happily toward me like he always did when we went to class together. It was time to go to my 8th period class, science. I was at my locker looking for my text book. It took me minutes to find out that it wasn't there.

"Crap…"

"Something wrong Yu-Chan?" He tilted his head cutely to the side.

"I left my text book at home." I banged my head agents the hard metal locker, or at least I tried too. Mori held my shoulder back. Apparently he couldn't bare to see me in physical pain.

"Well share." He told me.

"Thanks Mori!" He gave me a warm smile, it suited him well too. Too bad he doesn't wear it more often.

After class.

"MOLESTER!" Our trio had finished class minutes ago to find a young sobbing woman in the middle of a large crowd.

"What's the matter?" I heard someone ask.

"A…a… a boooy!" It was had to understand her she was so worked up. "He forced himself on… on… toooop of mmmm…ME!" 'I didn't know they had people like that here.'

"Did you see his face?" Tamaki and the rest of the host club was on the other side of the club.

"He had blonde hair, and it was long and frizzy." 'It can't be.' "He is as tall as Tamaki." 'This isn't looking good.' "And he wasn't from this school!"

"All right men! We are looking for a long hair, blonde boy who is not from this school!" Tamaki announced heroically and ran out leading the host club with him.

"Hey, did he have a book with him?" She nodded her head. "Aw CRAP" I yelled. I ran after the host club, hoping to beat them to the perpetrator. It took little time to find the host club. Tamaki's voice carries.

"The host club's job is to make young woman happy, and that includes protecting them from people like you!" I heard him say. Tamaki was about to jump the blonde idiot, when I jumped in between the two, taking Tamaki's Mr. Bear's Jump Kick. I fell on top of the target, and under Tamaki.

"Can't breath, get off." Tamaki was then picked up by Mori who offered his hand to me. I took it, brushing off dust.

"Yune! I knew you loved me!" Introducing Demitri, my friend from home. A guy you do not want as a friend if you are a girl. "You put your life on the line to keep me from harm!" He hugged me, lips too close to mine, and hands wandering to far down.

"Let go Demitri, or so help me!" He backed away, then handed me my text book. "Your way late, you know that right?'

"Sorry!"

"I take it you two know each other." The twins said.

"Know each other! I am Demitri, her lover!" I hit him on the back of the head.

"Only in your sick delusions!"

"It is no dream my love, one day you will be mine!"

"Are we forgetting about the girl he hurt!?" Hikaru asked.

"I didn't do it!" Demitri yelled, putting his hands up in the air. "Yune can vouch for my innocence!"

"The thing is, I know you too well. I could see you doing something like that…" I shrugged.

"How could you say that!? It happened like this…

I was walking down the hallway looking for Yune, and that's when I saw this hot girl. I tapped her shoulder to ask if she knew where Yune was. She told me she didn't know so I went to go looking again. That was when I slipped on my shoe, and I fell on top of her." I rolled my eyes. To be honest, I could see the story going both ways.

"I guess that clears him." The rest of the host club shook there heads in agreement.

"Now that, that is settled, you can leave!" I pushed Demitri away and led him out. After I went back to the host room, carrying a box with me.

"Hey Hunny! Your cake!" It seemed like he appeared from out of nowhere when I said cake.

"CAKE!" He took the box from my hands and ran off with it. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

"Yune-Senpai!" The twins called. In there hands was a pink nurse's outfit.

"Please tell me you don't expect me to put that on."

"Well…" They shoved the outfit and me into a changing room.

"Hey!" I shouted. Then I felt a dozen pair of arms on me. They undressed me and ran out with my clothes. "WHAT THE HELL?! Get back here!"

"We heard about the trouble you gave Mori-Senpai, so we sent in a bunch of our maids to help out." Hikaru started.

"We didn't think you would go with it, so we had them take you clothes. You'll get them back after the host club!" I could just feel steam streaming from my ears. I angrily slipped on the hideous nurse's outfit. It was a pink on piece outfit, the skirt part not even to my knees. Oh, they are going to die. Even worse, this outfit brocasted my E-cup chest. I hate all eyes on me when it is because of my look. I shyly steeped out of the room, arms covering my chest as much as possible.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." I mumbled angrily. The cowards left. It was early still, so there was no one but the host club here.

"Yu-Chan you look pretty in that dress!" A vain popped, I just know it. Lucky for Hunny, Mori got the idea and took him away.

"Wait a minute… Why aren't you guys dressed up!"

"What do you mean? We aren't cosplaying today." 'I am not kidding anymore, those twins are going to die!'

"Yune-Senpai, you look really good!" Speak of the devil.

'_Yes?'_

'Not you.'

"You two are sooo dead!" I chased after them both, only catching Kaoru. I removed his shirt and jacket and when I catch Hikaru, his pants will go.

"Yune!" I heard two voices call. It was Demitri, and Senro. Senro was a close friend, more like a brother. Enough of that though, for the time being, I turned too look at the horror stricken Demitri.

"Is this what you are doing after school?! You should've just told me you needed money, you didn't have to become a rich boys toy!" I twitched as Demitri hugged me.

"Rich boys toy…" I could have died. "Let me get this strait. You think I was so poor and desperate, I became a toy for these guys!?" I screamed pointing at the host club boys. He shook his head yes. I lost it, I hit him so hard he hit the wall, creating a dent the shape of his body on it. He twitched a couple times before going limp.

"You know, causing him head trauma everyday is why he doesn't learn his lesion." Senro told me.

"He has it coming each and every time." Senro put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me real close to him.

"So what the hell are you doing with these rich boys? You told me you had a job, but you never told me what for. You even forbid us from coming around after school…"

"I hope your not implying I am prostituting for them." Senro took off his button up shirt and handed it to me.

"Just do me a favor and cover up." I blushed ten shades of red. I forgot about the nurse's outfit.

"Now, which one of you dressed up Yune like that?!" Looks like Demitri made an early recovery.

"We did." The twins raised their hands. Demitri flashed them a smile and put out his hand.

"You two are now my best friends."

"What does that make us?!" Senro asked.

"It makes you bystanders." I cheered.

"Finally! I never thought I would see the day I would separate from you!"

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Senro asked.

"Sure. The twins are Hikaru and Koaru, Mori is the tall one, and the guy on his back is Hunny. The guy in glasses is my boss Kyouya, Tamaki is the blonde boy, and Haruhi is the short guy over there."

"Then it's final! You all will join us for dinner tomorrow!" Demitri announced. "It will be at Yune's, at no later then 6!"

"We get to see Yu-Chan's house!?"

"You know, normally people get the owners permission, before inviting people over."

"But I want my new friends to come over! Please!" Demitri hung on my foot like a child. He kicked and screamed for my approval.

"Fine. Your the one who has to clean up after them."

"YAY! Did ya here that guys!? You can come over! Let's go Demitri, Yune has work to do." They left without another word.

**End Chapter**

'_I love Demitri.'_

'Senro is better.'

'_Yeah right. Like that would ever happen.'_

'He is so better!'

'_It should be fun to see how this plays out. After all, it's not like Yune lives in a commanders setting.'_

'It will be fun, and I am very proud. You didn't interrupt once!'

'_Damn, I knew I forgot something.'_

'Must you use such foul language?'

'_At least I can swear.'_

'I can too!'

'_Wizard swears don't count.'_

'Voldemorts nipple!'


	5. To the land of Yune!

'We do not own the Ouran Host Club or anything that you know to be Ouran Host Club! We own ourselves, Yune, Senro, and Demitri!'

'_And if anyone tells you otherwise, stick it to him/her/it/thing!'_

Authors POV

The host club members walked down the town warily. The people around them looked like thugs, and parts of the town was broken down. It was like out of a movie.

"Poor Yu-Chan! Does she live here?!" Hunny cried. The thought of frail, young Yune, amongst these thugs scared him a little. In fact, everyone was scared for the girl.

'_Frail girl? Who are they talking about?'_

'Shut up you fool!'

Any way, the boys and Haruhi lead down the street until they got to an apartment complex. Going up the stairs, they knocked on door 22. No answer. They knocked again to no avail.

"Hey! You guys looking for someone?" A bystander asked.

"We're looking for Yune." Kyouya answered him.

"She's still at the shop I bet. I'll take you too her."

"The Weapons shop right? We can get there on our own." Kyouya lead the group down the street, causally avoiding the huge man.

"Kyouya." Tamaki hooked his arm on Kyouya's shoulder.

"If she's working for us, it is good for me to know everything I can about her." Haruhi twitched at the thought. She had much empathy for her newest friend.

"So, what's 'The Weapons Shop'?" The twins asked.

"It's where Yune works. She has a job making mostly weapons like swords, spear, axes, knives and such. She is a blacksmith. According to my research, she first learned this art when she was 8, training under the last blacksmith here, Yasu. When he passed away 5 years later, Yune became the next blacksmith. Officially, the one who owns the shop is a long time friend, named Shinn."

"Wow Kyouya-Senpai, you sure have your bases covered." Haruhi commented.

"You mean… Yu-Chan has to work for a living!?" Hunny cried. Him Tamaki, and the twins started to sob.

"Poor Yune! Is her parents in the hospital fighting a terminal illness! Is Yune indebt to someone! Men we most help YUNE!" Tamaki ranted.

"You know, I like my work. I certainly hope you aren't going to interfere." The group jumped, and turned to see Yune two large boxes. They were about her half her height together. "Just to let you know, I don't have a parent in the hospital, and I am in no debts. Now if you don't mind, please move." She shoved her way past the group and into the shop.

"Yune! Who's your friends!?" It was the voice of a young boy.

"Not targets."

"Hm. Ok." Yune went downstairs and left the group up there. "Are you guys Yune's friends?"

"Yeah. What did Yune mean by targets?" Tamaki got down to so he could talk face to face with the boy.

"Beats me. My big brother is getting his knife repaired. Wanna play a game?!"

"Aw, aren't you cute. Sure, let's play."

"Ok. I bet you 200 yen, that I can tell you where you got your shoes."

"Ok."

"I'll even tell you guys where you got your shoes too. Wanna play?" Hikaru, Koaru, Tamaki, and Hunny put up there money. "Ok, you all got your shoes on you feet!" The kid put up his hand, waiting to get paid.

"No way are we paying!" The twins announced. "The kid conned us!"

"You agreed!" He whined.

"No!" The boy started crying. Moved, everyone but the twins gave there money to the kid.

"I can't believe you guys are encouraging this kid." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Am I a bad person? I just wanted to get my mommy some flowers for her grave." He sobbed uncontrollably. Hikaru felt a pang of guilt and handed the kid some money, Koaru fallowing in suit.

"I am moved by your generosity! Get your mother something nice!" Tamaki handed him 1,000 yen.

"Wow, thanks mister. What's you name?"

"You can call me Tamaki." The kid gave Tamaki a huge hug.

"Little bro, time to go." A large muscle man commanded.

"Ok! Let's go!" The small boy took his brother huge hand and lead him out as quickly as possible.

"You seem awful happy." Yune grabbed the kid by the collar and pick him up. Using her free hand, she plummeted into his pocket, bringing out a bear decorated wallet.

"What are you doing to my brother Yune?" The man asked, putting his arm on Yune's shoulder.

"I told him they were friends, no targets."

"You got a problem with that Yune?" He turned her around and gave her a look that Kasonada himself couldn't top. Fearing for his friends safety, Mori put himself between the two.

"Uh, Mori." Although Mori was as tall as the man, he was a tooth pick when compared in size.

"Mori eh? Tough guy, friend of yours?"

"Yeah." The guy picked Mori by his shirt and moved him to the side. Hunny was about to retaliate when Yune and the man laughed.

"You got a strange bunch of friends Yune."

"Here's your bro. That reminds me, you wife said that she need two pounds of rice from the store." The guy took his brother and left. "Mori, I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but not to many people here pick fights with me." She gave him a hard pat on the back. "Be more careful. If you fall for every sob story, you will be out of money by the end of the day."

"Sorry."

"Yun! Yo, Yun!" Demitri shuffled his way over balancing three brown bags.

"Bought time Demitri."

"You lucky I got this stuff at all. I hate shopping."

"Well I hate it more." She patted him on the head and took all the bags. "Shinn, I'm off. See you tomorrow."

"Alright." The old man called back.

"Let's go. Demitri, go get Senro kay."

"Why do I have to do all of your work?"

"Because you have nothing better to do." Yune took her leave, and lead the group to her small apartment. It had a kitchen, one bedroom, bathroom, and a living/dinning room.

"Just take of your shoes there and do what you want. I'm going to start cooking."

"What are you making Yu-Chan?"

"I am making tacos, enchiladas, rice and beans."

"I love Mexican food! Can I help Yu-Chan?" A painful memory of raw cake entered Yune's mind.

"Do you know how to cook at all?" He nodded his head yes. 'Heaven I hope he isn't laying.'

"Go for it. Anyone else want to help?" Mori stood forward, Tamaki and Haruhi. "Tamaki, I think you would have more fun out here." Yune, Haruhi, Mori and Hunny went to the kitchen and started cooking, while the twins got an idea.

"Hey boss, let's go see Yune's room." Hikaru started.

"She did say that we were free to look around." Koaru ended.

"She's letting us in her house, we shouldn't invade her privacy."

"You do what you want then. I was just worried she was in dept. I doubt she'd tell us if she was in finical trouble."

"Think about it boss. She joined the host club for money, and she works for a living. It sounds suspicious to me." Tamaki opened Yune's door and search every nook and cranny.

When Hikaru and Koaru went in they spotted a sheaved sword.

"Look at this." Hikaru picked up the 4 foot sword and unsheaved it. "This is cool!" He picked the blade up and held it over his head. 3 seconds into it, he found out is weighed a ton, and dropped it on the floor with a loud bang. If that wasn't bad enough, the end of the hilt snapped off. The trio run out, only to find Yune in the door way.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Tamaki explained, waving his hand franticly in front of him.

"Uh-oh. Looks like your hilt broke of again." Senro piped in.

"I guess. Reattach it for me. Dinner is almost ready by the way." They ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Don't worry guys you didn't break it. It's supposed to be able to come off." Demitri told them. He sat down around a table on the floor, fork in one hand and knife in the other. Senro soon joined him, both boys drooling.

"I have a question. What does Yune do in the host club anyways? She never told us." Senro asked.

"She's our maid." Senro and Demitri looked at each other, the trio, and then each other again. They burst out laughing.

"Dinner." Yune brought out the food. "What's so funny?"

"You're a maid!" Yune dropped the plate which Mori thankfully caught. She turned red as her best friends laughed.

"Shut up!"

"You're a maid!" They taunted.

"Well it's a lot more respectable then a janitor!" She yelled. Senro stopped instantly. "And it pays ten times then the money of the joke shop!" Demitri ended.

"Tamaki, sign me up!" He begged.

"We don't need anyone else." Kyouya told him, which caused Demitri to fall into a corner.

"Get over yourself Demitri." Feeling a little bad for the guy, Haruhi went over to Demitri and gave him a comforting touch on the shoulder. He turned back and smiled. He lightly took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"My dear, you are an angel sent from Heaven." He told her. Haruhi returned the smile, while Tamaki, Hikaru, and Koaru slowly become more and more irritated.

"Demitri." Yune tried to interrupt.

"And you hair as soft as the innocent newborns skin."

"Demitri."

"You eyes, as"

"She's under aged Demitri." He fell back and took his seat by Yune.

"Let's eat."

"You shameless pervert! Don't you ever go near my Haruhi again!" Tamaki ranted.

"How old is she?"

"16."

"Well Tamaki, for the next 2 years, you have nothing to worry about!" He patted Tamaki on the head.

"Allow me Tamaki, Haruhi." Yune gave him a swift slap on the face, leaving a red mark that would stay for the rest of the day.

"OWW!" Demitri yelled.

"Hey Yune, these all your friends from school?" Senro asked. Yune nodded as she took a huge bite of her taco.

"You mean the best you could do for a girlfriend was a cross-dresser." Demitri came on her right, Senro on her left and sandwiched her in between.

"I thought we told you to make at least two girlfriends this year."

"Oh just put a cork in it."

"Why does Yu-Chan need to make girlfriends?"

"Easy, it cannot be healthy for a girl to be surrounded by boys all her life. In total, Yune has only 2 girlfriends including Haruhi!" The host club looked shocked.

"How does something like that happen!?" The twins asked.

"Well, girls just talk too much for my taste. If they would shut up every once in awhile I would have more of them."

"Yune, you impossible." Heaving, she put food in both their mouths. After talking a few seconds to savor the flavor, they went back to their own food.

"So tell me, have any of you hit it off with Yune?" Demitri asked. "What about you big guy?" He nudged Mori, whose eyes got big as he franticly shook his head no.

"Cut it out Demitri."

"I remember when I was your age Yune. Freshly 18, it was a great night her and I had."

"Yeah right."

"Yune, I am a catch! I am so handsome I could get woman and men in bed."

"Of course you can Demitri, after all you are a valued customer." He spit out his food.

"Young ladies shouldn't speak like that Yune."

"The shut the hell up and eat Damn it." She said back at him, putting emphases on the swears.

"What a foul mouth you have! Who taught you that!?"

"You."

"And what a great lesson I have taught you."

"Hey Yu-Chan, where are your parents?"

"Well, I don't have a mom, and my dad is living in Switzerland." Hunny ran up to Yune and gave her a huge hug, while the rest of the club looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Yu-Chan!"

"Don't worry about it! I like the way things are. It's always been like this, I've never known it any differently, so there's no problem. Kay?" Even so, Hunny buried his face in her chest and sobbed. Yune had no problem with this, knowing he had an innocent mind. Senro didn't know Hunny though, and this situation did not sit well with him. He pulled Hunny back by the collar.

"It's fine. Go eat before your food gets cold." He pushed Hunny back to Mori and went back to eating.

"Hey Hunny." He looked up at her. "Eat quick, because I'm going to need some help cutting the cake."

"OK!" He went back to his happy go lucky self. The rest of the day went well, and the host club left back to there homes. The day ended, waiting for the next to begin.

**End Chapter.**

'_I hope you know, your character ruined a moment.'_

'He's like her brother! He has to protect her from inappropriate situations!'

'_Drama Thing!'_

'Whatever. We need a real moment between Mori and Yune! This is going nowhere!"

'_I agree. Let's stick them in a closet and see what'_

'I will take care of that. There is no way you are going to stick them in a closet! I won't allow it!'

'_Fun killer.'_

''

'_Happy faces? You've lost it.'_

''

'_Well readers, I will leave you with that thought. If it keeps you up thinking, call you doctor, because Forever Maid my not be right for you! We are not liable for anything, so there!'_


	6. Beaches, Urchins, and swimsuits! Oh my!

'_We do not own OHSHC!'_

'But we do own Yune, Senro, and Demitri.'

Yune's POV

It was 9am, and it was the first day out of school. I decided to sleep in. I had no work today, and I had no school. The perfect day.

'Knock, knock.' A loud bang it hit my door. I fell out of bed to answer it. When I opened the door I was knocked back by a small body.

"Yu-Chan!" Hunny had jumped off of Mori onto my neck. Lucky for me he was light and easy to hold.

"Hey Hunny." I yawned. I lead the two of them in my apartment, and sat Hunny on a chair. "You two need something?" I went into the kitchen and got myself some coffee. It was going to be a long day.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to the ocean with me and Takashi, and the others!"

"Ocean?"

"Yep! And we'll go when your ready!" 'I don't think he's giving me a choose.'

"Alright. I just need to take a quick shower, and eat. I'll be ready after that." I went to my room and picked out my a pair of clothes. A button up shirt, that technically belonged to Senro, black sweatpants, and my read sweatshirt. If I had to go to the ocean, so be it, but I am not showing anymore skin then I have too. "Anyone need to use the bathroom?" The boys shook their heads, so I took my shower, and got dressed five minutes later.

"You're fast Yu-Chan." I nodded my head at the boy.

"You two want any breakfast?" Once again they rejected my offer. I searched in my fridge and pulled out a breakfast bowl. Easy to make, fast to make, and faster to eat.

"What are you making?"

"Breakfast Bowl." I started to eat my food, being carefully watched by Hunny. Mori was reading a book by me. Hunny eyed the food, so I took my fork and offered him a bite.

"Can I?"

"Go for it." He ate the food off my fork, and chewed for a few seconds. Mori watched his friend from the corner of his eyes. I think he wanted to know what it tasted like too. I doubt he would tell me, or take my offer.

"Wow! That was good!" I got another fork full of food. I slide my hand over Mori's book and lightly put it down.

"Say aw!" He raised his eyebrows, but when I put the fork near his mouth he did as I said. His stoic appearances fell for a moment, and was replaced by a red tint. It was only for a moment.

"Good." That smile. I felt a great satisfaction by causing it, but I wasn't really sure why. It was probably because he rarely did it for people.

'_I'm sure that's it Yune. For the readers benefit, I was using sarcasm.'_

'… Mori?'

'_If you keep flirting, it will soon be Takashi.'_

I felt my face get hot, so I took my empty dish and trashed it.

"Alright, let's go!"

'_And think, one day soon you'll meet his parents.'_

'Yeah right!'

'_Can someone say, denial?'_

'You can't control how I feel!'

'_Your right. You are a freelanced character. I can't control you, but I know someone who can.'_

'Who?'

'_I'll give you a hint.'_

"Yune." Mori called.

'Bastard.'

'_Me? Beware of what you call me, remember what happened last time?'_

"Coming Mori!"

'_I thought as much.'_

I hopped in the limo with beside Mori.

"Yu-Chan, don't you think you should dress lighter?"

"I don't get hot easily. I'll be fine."

"Are you going to swim?"

"Not likely. I love the beach, and the ocean. I just don't like going in."

"Why?"

"Long story for another time." We left it at that, and half an hour later we were at the beach. Apparently it was a private beach already occupied by the host club.

"What took you guys so long!?" The twins asked. "And why are you wearing 'That'?!" Hikaru asked me.

"Have a problem with how I dress?"

"It's the same thing you wear everyday at school!"

"Your point?"

"Do you even have a swimsuit?"

"No. I never swim, so I never had a reason to buy one." The twins looked shocked.

"We can't have that!" Without warning I was pushed into a changing room that appeared from out of nowhere. There, those same maids stripped me of my clothes and ran off with them. 'Damn the twins to Hell!'

"So what kind of swimsuit do you like?" The twin maids asked.

"Give me back my clothes. Now."

"We can't, we don't have them or know what has been done to them." 'I guess I don't have a choice… Again!'

'_I have warned you about badmouthing me.'_

'This is your doing? I should have known. Hey, Author 1, wanna make a deal? Get ride of Author 2 for the rest of the chapter, and I'll give you your moment.'

'Done deal.'

'_Let go of me! What are you doing with that?'_

'Something I should have done a long time ago!'

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

Moments later I came out with my swimsuit. It was an orange tank top like top, and trunk like bottoms. Needless to say, I felt really exposed.

"Yune." My heart skipped a beat from the scare. Behind me Mori stood with clothes in his arm. "Here." He stole a glance at me. He went red, and I instantly put my hands to my chest hiding what I could. I took the clothes and ran back into the changing room, not even giving him a thank you.

'That was humiliating…' Looking at the clothes Mori provided me, I realized that they were my own. He got my clothes back. 'Bless him.' Once I was finished I went to find Mori.

"Aw, Yu-Chan, where's your bathing suit?"

"Ripped into pieces in the trashcan." The twins took note of this, and looked pretty mad.

"That was our mom's newest designs!" Hikaru told me.

"They aren't even in stores yet!"

"Well next time, don't force me into it!"

"How did you get your clothes back anyway!?"

"I have my ways." 'Speaking of my ways.' "Where's Mori?"

"Takashi is getting his bathing suit on!" 'Guess all have to wait.' I slid out of the groups clutches and too the boys changing area. I leaned on the wall just like Mori had, and waited a few seconds. He came out wearing orange swim trunks, with white lines on the sides.

"Mori." He flinch the same way I had and turned around. "Thanks, I owe you one!" He nodded and left to find Hunny, and I tailed him.

"Takashi! Let's go swimming!" Hunny jumped Mori, and they went to the water. Hunny put on a tube and jumped in. He truly was cute and innocent, which was rare in boys his age.

After watching them play for a few minutes, I walked around and found a beautiful cave. It was cool inside, and at the end was a pier. I sat down, feet skimming the water below.

Normal POV

"Is she going to swim at all?" Hikaru asked.

"Yu-Chan doesn't like swimming."

"I wonder if she is afraid of the water."

"Or just can't swim." Kaoru thought aloud.

"You know, it could be she just doesn't like to swim." Haruhi told them.

"But that's boring!"

"She doesn't exist for your amusement." The twins rolled there eyes at Haruhi.

"Where'd Yune go?" The group looked around, but she was nowhere in sight.

Yune's POV

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting on the pier, but I didn't feel like moving. I liked my place.

I moved a little closer to the edge and looked at the deep water. The still water was very relaxing.

"Push!" Two pairs of hands hit my back and I fell into the water. I hit the bottom with my right foot and felt a pang of pain. When I got back up I jumped a the nearest rock I could find. I examined my foot, to find an urchin stuck in my foot.

"Hey, Yune! You look nice soaked!" The twins laughed.

"You double morons!? This is why I hate swimming in the ocean!" I pulled the urchin off like a band ad and chucked it. Hikaru and Koaru must have seen my injury, because they both stopped laughing and swam to my rock.

"You ok Yune!?"

"We're sorry!"

"Come on, let's get back to the beach. I have some meds, and bandages in my bag." We swam to the beach, and I swiped Kaoru's sandals so sand wouldn't get in my cut.

"Hikaru, go get me your shirt kay?" He nodded and ran off. I doubt he knew why I wanted his shirt, but he was in no position to argue. Kaoru tried to help walk to the folding chair, but I declined. The wound didn't hurt that much, and it was faster this way. I sat down while Kaoru ran to get the Kyouya for a doctor, even though I told him not too.

I grabbed a few meds from my bag. Something to stop the pain, something to combat the vomiting affect, and something to stop fevers. The urchin had some poison, so I had to be careful.

"YU-CHAN!!" Hunny and Mori ran over to my side, Kyouya walking behind them, and bring up the rear was Hikaru with his shirt.

"Hey Hunny." I took Hikaru's shirt and whipped the blood off of my foot. When I handed it back, he didn't seem to want it. I wonder why? "It's official, we're even. You can give Koaru his sandals back too." He won't take the sandals ether.

I went to bandage my foot, when Mori took the role from me. He silently tried to get to work when I snatched the role back.

"I deal with this all the time, don't worry." It was cute that he wanted to help me, but I worked in a weapons shop. I get cut everyday, so putting on the bandages was a snap.

"What happened Yu-Chan?"

"I slipped off a pier, and landed on an urchin." 'No point in getting them mad at the twins. I already go my revenge.'

"Does it hurt?"

"Naw." He didn't seem convinced. I stomped my foot as hard as I could on the ground. It hurt a lot, but I was able to hide that.

"See?" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, why don't we head to the manner?" Hikaru suggested.

"Manner?"

"Yeah, we're staying there tonight."

"All of us." They nodded. "Hunny, you didn't mention the sleep over part."

"Sorry Yu-Chan!"

"I have to work tomorrow… I can't stay."

"It's all been taken care of. Your boss was eccentric to find out you made new friends." 'Damn him.' "And your clothes will be here in a matter of minutes."

"Well, this should be interesting." I mumbled to myself.

**End Chapter**

'A two partier! That wasn't part of the deal!'

'Patience is a virtue. Hey, what happened to Author 2?'

'I can't tell you.'

'Why?'

'Because this story is rated T.'

'…'

'My point exactly. Don't worry, it won't be back tell this two partier is finished.'

'I thought you were the angel of this relationship.'

'I am, which tells you how much worse Author 2 can be.'


	7. Kiss Goodnight

'I don't own OHSHC, but I do own Yune, Demitri, and Senro!'

'…'

'Author 2 is unable to speak during this chapter.'

I sat down ready to play whatever games they were going to make me play. We waited for Tamaki's choose, but none came.

"Haruhi, what do commander's do at sleepovers?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in Senpai."

"But, Haruhi…"

"Yu-Chan, what you play at sleepovers?" I thought for a minute, but the games I played were normally played for Demitri's amusement. I had to pick something more innocent…

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" I couldn't think of anything innocent.

"How do you play that game Yu-Chan?" I giggled.

"You've never heard of it?" He shook his head no. "Ok then. The way I play it is different from the way most people do it. We first need to split into teams of 4." Tamaki, and the twins took Haruhi and created a team, leaving Mori, Kyouya, Hunny and I. "Alright then. One person from each team will ask a question, or give a dare to one member of the opposing team. If that member chickens out, he/she is out of the game. The losing team must wear there underwear on their head for the rest of the night." Kyouya took his leave, Haruhi too. It seems this game was more then they could take. "Each team has three chickens." Tamaki became very excited. "Not real chickens Tamaki. It's an expression, meaning you can decline three dares of truths." He frowned and drew shapes on the floor. "Lastly, nothing that can cause physical damage." Everyone nodded. I flipped a coin to see who goes first. Tamaki's team won.

"We dare Yune-Senpai to steal Kyouya's glasses, and keep it from him for the rest of the game!" 'These guys are soo innocent.'

"Be right back." I got up, and snuck behind Kyouya. With a swift punch to the back of his head he went down. I put him on a couch, covered him in a blanket, and took his glasses with me. "A cinch boys." I put the glasses in the middle of the circle.

"As for you two." I snickered. This will be easy. "Hikaru, I dare you to steal a kiss from me, in the next 3 minutes."

"HAAHAHAHA!" The twins laughed. "Yune-Senpai has a crush on Hikaru!"

"Please, I could do much better then Hikaru." Hikaru came in to kiss me, when I flipped him on his back and sat on him. "Come on Hikaru, you need to kiss me in the next 2 minutes." I teased.

"Yune-Senpai, get off of me!!" He yelled. I just laughed my head off. It was too easy. "1 minute left Hikaru. I know I'm no model, but come on, I'm still kissable." He kept on struggling, but I had him pinned pretty good.

"Come on guys! Help me!!!!" Hikaru yelled. Tamaki backed away, and Koaru charged after me. I got up, and moved slightly to the side. Koaru fell on his brother, and the timer went off.

"Seems like you couldn't complete your dare Hikaru. Your out." They looked real mad.

"We dare you to make out with Hunny-Senpai!" Hunny didn't look so happy about that. I think he was about to chicken us too. So I pulled him over by the collar of his shirt and brought him to my lips. 'I'm not about to waste a chicken on a simple dare like this.' Once I pulled away from the kiss, his nose bleed and he feel backwards, skin painted red.

"I can't believe she just did that!" The twins and Tamaki yelled.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori went to Hunny's aid, not sure what to do.

"Sorry." I told Mori, even though I thought this was the funniest thing in history. I poked Hunny a few times, but he didn't even flinch. "I bet after a few minutes, he'll be ok. Let's just have him lie down." Mori carried him to the nearest bed, and waited patiently by his side. Now, I was feeling a tad guilty for making Mori worry.

"Why don't we stop for now guys." They nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a thing for Hunny-Senpai?" Koaru asked.

"Not like that, I just didn't want to waste a chicken on a simple dare." Which was the truth. I didn't like him that way. I handed Kyouya's glasses to Hikaru. "Here, he's sleeping on the coach." In the mean time I went to Mori's side. Being that this was my fault, I couldn't let him sit alone. We sat there in silence for the next 20 minutes, just waiting for Hunny to reawaken. When he did he shot strait up.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"You passed out." I told him. He sluggishly got up, barely able to keep his balance. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

-:-

A few hours later dinner was prepared. A nice plate of crab legs, lobster, and other fish.

"Wow, this is GREAT!" Haruhi announced, taking a crab leg and snapping it open. She really pigged out on those things. Before I could open one, she was one number 5. It was a scary thing. 'Where the hell does she keep it?!' I wondered. I got around eating my leg, and saw stars when I took a bite. 'I now realize Haruhi's urgency.' Haruhi and I ate 35 legs each, while the rest of the host club slowly backed away. Then, there was one leg left. She and I both grabbed the piece. Nether of us loosened our grip.

"You know Haruhi, I don't think your young body can take much more." I told her, pulling the leg toward myself.

"Yune-Senpai, my body can take it more then your 'older' body." She pulled the leg toward herself. It was amazing how strong Haruhi was when she was fighting for food.

"Now, now Haruhi. No need to get testy." I pulled it back, and she pulled as well. The leg was in the middle of it's place being pulled apart by us. "Why don't you let go now."

"Why don't you?" She had an evil glint in her eye, on I never dreamed she could produce.

"Because I saw it first."

"I grabbed it first."

"The hell you did."

"Don't you two think you've had enough?" Tamaki asked. We slowly turned our heads toward him, giving him a stare that gave off flames. "Mommy, stop them."

"I don't think it would be wise to get in the middle." Smart boy.

I gave it one last, powerful tug. I got the leg, and Haruhi. She flew with the leg, still refusing to release it. She landed on top of me. I took this time to snap open the leg and eat it's delish meat. I pushed Haruhi off, non to gently and brushed off the dust.

"If any of you need me, I'll be in my room, brushing my teeth. If I don't the smell of crab legs will linger." Haruhi twitched at my obvious boast. I happily walked to my room and opened the trunk to grab my tooth brush. Once I finished brushing, I search for some pajamas. What I found instead, was shocking.

"A nightgown. A pink nightgown…" 'DAMN YOU DEMITRI!' I yelled in my head. 'No way in hell I'm wearing this.' I then gathered the courage to see what I was wearing tomorrow, and instantly regretted looking. A short, short blue jean skirt, and a black tube top. Where Demitri gets this stuff, I will never know. 'Maybe there's a store around here.' I left a note on the bed saying I would be back soon, need to get some clothes. Shutting the large door behind me, I left with no one taking notice.

"Store, store, store." I muttered to myself. The sky was almost twilight, but the lights of the city kept the darkness at bay. The streets were clear expect for a few people. I walked around that empty city for five minutes before finding a store.

I took seconds to pick out some loose blue pants, and T-shirt to sleep in. Leaving the men's isle, (Yes, I shopped in the men's isle. It's much easier to find what I need, and all that stuff is comfortable.), I paid for my things and headed back for the manner.

The streets were even quieter then before, and the lights were fading. I walked passed an alleyway, and was grabbed. Two skinny arms snaked around my body. On around my waist, the other at my neck with a knife.

"If you scream I'll cut you throat!" The voice of an older man told me.

"Yu-Chan." Hunny and Mori stood my right only feet away. They looked really mad, not to my surprise.

"If you come any closer, I'll cut her throat!" He put the steel knife closer to my throat.

"Let go." I told him, but he only tighter his grip on me. I slowly put my right arm up, and held the hilt of his knife. "Last chance, let go." Feeling my hand on his weapon, he tried to slightly cut my throat. It didn't budge. I was stronger then that man, and proved it by pulling his knife away, and elbowing him into the corner of a building.

"Brother!" The man yelled. Out of the same ally another man rammed into me, knocking me onto the ground. This time, both Mori and Hunny reacted. Hunny jumped over and kicked him off of me. Mori caught the man in mid air, and swiftly hit him on the back of the neck.

"Yu-Chan!" Hunny embraced me like I just had a near death experience. I patted him on the head, and stood up with him around my neck.

"It's alright Hunny, I'm alright. Things like this happens to me all the time where I live." That didn't help, because he started to cry. I rubbed his back, trying my best to soothe him. He calmed down after a little while, thank heaven. I put Hunny down and grabbed my things.

"Let's go." Mori gripped my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. 'This is never good.' He put his hand on my right side, a little higher then my hip. I felt a small sting on contact.

"You're bleeding." He told me. I hesitantly looked down to my wound to see I was indeed bleeding. "I still have those bandages, don't worry." I swiped Mori's hand away, and took care of my newest injury. We walked back to the manner, and I went directly to my room. Putting on my pajama's, I fell into bed without a second thought.

Normal POV

Mori tucked Mitsukuni in his bed, watching him as he blissfully slept. Going to his own room, he slipped into his pajamas, and lied in his bed. He twist and turned, but no sleep came to him. 'I can't help but replay Yune in that mans hold, his knife to her throat. Then the other who jumped her. Even worse, the thought that it happened to her all the time.' It kept repeating over and over in his head. He took a deep breath and got out of bed. He slipped into Yune's room to check up on her.

She was curled up on her right side, the blankets kicked off the bed. Her face was soft and angelic. He put his hand on her head and removed a strand of hair from her face. He replaced his hand on her head and felt the heat. She had a fever. He examined her face closer, noting the tint of red. Grabbing a wet clothes he lightly put it on her forehead, laying a glass of water on the table beside her.

"Hmm." She mumbled, slowly getting up. "Mori, what are you doing here?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her back. Thankfully, she complied.

"You have a fever."

"That shouldn't be. I took that medicine." Mori took her foot and started to unbandage it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trust me." Yune against her better judgment allowed him to continue.

"The barb is still there." His low voice, and his warm onyx eyes made Yune blush.

"Oh, that would explain why I feel like hell." Mori slightly opened the wound in an attempt to take it out. Yune winced and bite her tongue as he pulled the small barb out of her foot.

"All done?" He nodded while rebandaging her foot. "I guess this is good night then." But instead of leaving like Yune thought he would, he positioned himself behind her, and placed her on his lap.

"What the hell are you doing now?!" She tried to move from this awkward arrangement, but Mori kept her still.

"You other wound." He held her there gently for a moment, causing Yune to stiffen.

"Why?"

"To check for infections." He rested his chin on her shoulder, and went to work on the bandages on her waist. His hot breath attacked Yune's neck.

"Please stop, this is very uncomfortable." He looked in her eyes, and assured her that there was nothing to fear without saying a word. She stopped resisting, but became no less tense.

"Relax."

"Easy for you too say."

"You've never been held before." It was a fact the way he said it.

"Heehe, not like this." She forced out a chuckle.

"If you relax, it will feel good." She did so in hopes of getting rid of the discomfort. 'It does feel nice…' Mori finished his work, but sat there none the less. The two became very comfortable.

They sat like that for an hour. Just an hour of silence enjoying a simple pleasure.

"Mori, you should go to bed." Although Yune didn't want this to end, she knew this would leave him tiered in the morning. She became the first to move, and Mori let her go.

"Night Mori." She gave him a warm smile, and he couldn't help himself. He softly grabbed her chin, and pulled her into a kiss. He put everything he was in that kiss, and when it broke he waited for her answer. She kissed him back with more passion.

"That blush makes you look cute Yun." He told her when there second kiss broke.

"It suits you better." He caressed her cheek and gave her a kiss goodnight.

'What a beautiful moment!' *Weeps in joy.*

'_You.'_

'The chapter is about to finish, so I guess I can let you go.'

'_You put me through two days of HELL! You will pay!'_

'What are you doing, NO!'

'_I will narrate the rest of the chapter. In the morning everyone woke up and left to their homes. Mori and Yune returned to their normal selves, and forgot what happened that night. They didn't have the foggiest memory. You see, when Mori is sleepy, he acts more flirtatious. When Yune is sleepy, she becomes less objective and more willing to fallow others lead. They both forget the night when they reawaken!'_

'NOOOOOO! You monster, you just ruined a perfect moment!'


	8. And so Began the Prank of the Century!

'_If you don't already know we don't own OHSHC, then I have on thing to say. Check into a mental hospital.'_

'Author 2! We are trying to attract people, not push them away!'

'_Please. It was humorous, so get over yourself.'_

'Why I never!'

'_Never could get a date,, we know. Let's move on to the story.'_

It was a simple cold fall. The trees painted orange, red, and yellow. It was October 29, two days from the best day of the year. Halloween!

This was the time of year when I could be as evil as I wished, but pay no consequence.

"Yu-Chan!" Hunny ran up to me as a small lion tamer, and Mori came as the lion. 'Hahahahaahha, that's too good!' I laughed very, very hard in my head, but I was my some miracle able to keep it to myself. You see, when Halloween comes around, I get unusually devilish. I become a danger to society as we know it, or so Senro and Demitri tell me.

"Nice costumes!"

"Why aren't you in a costume?" I was wearing my normal things, red sweatshirt, black pants.

"I didn't know you could. Even so, I won't dress until Halloween."

"Ah, what are you going to be!?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Aww. Please Yu-Can." Hunny begged.

"Yeah Yune, fill us in." I turn around to see the doubleganners behind me, dressed as devils.

"I see your costumes suit you well."

"What's in the bag?"

"Halloween candy." They held out there hands.

"Trick or treat."

"No way!" I yelled back at them. I have no reason to give them crap!

"Then it's a trick!" They pulled a rope that came from nowhere, and a large can of red paint fell on me.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" By the time the can of paint was off my head, they ran off.

"You ok?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, but those guys aren't. They messed with the wrong ghoul." I responded darkly. I had the perfect plan too.

I entered the host club to see Hikaru and Kaoru already there, alone. This was perfect. They greedily ate there candy as I crept over.

"Hey Yune-Senpai!" The monsters greeted. I gave them a sincere smile. "We want some tea!" They told me. I did as they asked spilling my own ingredient in the cups. They each drank the cups dry.

"Hey, I'd be careful. I heard the company that made those got sued recently. Apparently some kid bit on a metal piece." They looked at me then to each other.

"Was that supposed to be a prank Hikaru?"

"I don't know, but if it was, it was a sad one." I huffed, and stole a piece.

"Probably. It was a rumor Senro told me. Aw well." I threw it in my mouth. I held my throat with one hand hunching over hacking.

"That's not funny Yune-Senpai." I didn't let up. Kaoru gave me a pat on the back, and blood came out of my mouth. Not just a little, A LOT! Like something out of Inuyasha when a guy got killed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed their way out of the room. I cleaned the fake blood and stole every piece of candy they had.

'_GO YUNE!' _

'…'

I popped one candy at a time when the door slammed open.

"Yune!" It was Mori, and he looked very worried.

"Yo." I told him calmly.

"YU-CHAN." Hunny.

"YUNE-Senpai!" Twins.

"YUNE-SENPAI!" Finally Tamaki.

"You guys ok?" I ask.

"Hikaru and Kaoru said you were bleeding from the mouth!" Tamaki ranted while pulling me into a death hug. "Don't worry Yune-Senpai! A doctor will be here shortly!" He blubbered.

"Yu-Chan everything will be ok!" Hunny joined Tamaki's grip, hanging onto my waist like I was diapering.

"We're sorry Yune-Senpai! We should have listened!" With the brothers added I could no longer breathe.

"Fine" I tried to yell. They couldn't understand. "Trick!" I yelped, but it was in vain. I kicked the twins and Tamaki off.

"What was that for!" Tamaki acting like it was the most hateful act ever committed. I took in a huge breath of air before removing Hunny as well.

"It was a prank. I am fine!" I told them, popping another candy in my mouth.

"Hey! That's ours!" 'I wondered when they would figure it out.' I laughed at the twins.

"Finders keepers!" I taunted them, pulling each sweet in my bag.

"That's not fair!"

"If you guys weren't so poor prankers, you wouldn't have to deal with this."

"WE ARE BETTER PRANKERS!" They yelled back.

"Why don't we play a game then." I snickered. "We will each play a prank on each other on the 30th. The best prank as decided by the host club wins. Winner gets to choose what costume the loser wears on Halloween."

"Alright. That person also has to keep it on until midnight!" They added. We shook on it.

And so began the Prank of the Century!

'_I win! I told you I could put the chapter name into context with the story!'_

'Darn. It was a crude sentence, but you still win.'

'_Pay up!'_

'Very well. Take your dirty money!'

"By the way boys, brush your teeth!" I told them before the day ended, taking a snap shot. You see, I put my own special concoction. It was a power that turned their teeth pink.

The days passed as the two groups planned. Night after night they each slaved to out do the other. The day finally came, the day of the ultimate prank.

Yune came into the host club in a reveling angel costume and full face mask with the lips and eyes showing.

"Yu-Chan! You nervous?" She shook her head no, ready to face the twins. A hush came over the host club. Each lady stood aside, waiting to see the fireworks. Tamaki hid himself and Haruhi behind a couch, while Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny watched from the sidelines.

"Ready Yune-Senpai?" The boys dressed as cats asked. Yune once again shook her head in silence. The boys gave a devilish grin, and gestured Yune toward them.

"Well we aren't." Hikaru started.

"We couldn't think of anything."

"And we got bored."

"So here." They offered Yune a plate of cookies. "Sorry for the paint thing Yune-Senpai." Kaoru apologized. Yune accepted, and ate all of the cookies on the plate. She then went into a farting fit.

"…" Yune didn't say a thing, but was flushed behind reason as the host club laughed.

"8." Kyouya gave.

"7." Mori and Hunny gave.

"9!" Tamaki's number. Haruhi decided not to vote, she feared the consequences too much.

"A grand total of 24." Kyouya recorded. After a few minutes, the farting ceased. Yune gave a big sigh and came inches away from Hikaru's face. She kissed him deeply, catching him off guard. Hikaru turned tomato red.

"That wasn't very nice." Yune sobbed, a small, lone tear coming from her left eye. She gave Kaoru the same kiss, leaving him the same as his brother.

At that time Mori felt like someone slapped him, slapped him hard. He couldn't explain it though. He was just friends with her, he should be happy. So why wasn't he?

"I understand if you can't return my love for you." She sobbed, leaving the twins in shock. "But, could you grace me with one kiss? This whole thing was meant to get your attention… I just." Hikaru and Kaoru each did as she requested, leaving everyone in the room in shock.

"WHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!" A sinister booming laugh rang in the host club room. Behind the entrance, Yune fell on her back and laughed until she couldn't breath. In her right hand she had a camera.

"If that's Yune-Senpai then who's?" Tamaki thought aloud. The angel removed **his **mask to reveal Demitri.

"Tell me, do you guys love me?" Demitri cracked up, joining Yune's side. "Come on, come on! Let me see!" He pleaded. Yune gathered herself and rewound the tape. The two spent a second watching it, before going on their backs again in fits of laughter. Soon the host club joined them. Even Kyouya and Mori smiled, holding there laughter.

"10!" Hunny and Mori.

"10!" Kyouya.

"10!" Tamaki.

"10!" Haruhi jumped in. It was too good for her to pass up.

"I guess that makes you two French Maids tomorrow!"

'_WHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAH! Admit it, that was great! I don't care who you are, that there is funny!'_

'It was! Hehehehehehee!'

**End Chapter**

'Hey, did we put end chapter on the last one?'

'_Beats me?'_

'Whoops.'


	9. Authors' Note! Important!

'_AUTHORS' NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP UNLESS I HAVE MADE A CHAPTER AFTER THIS NOTE! THEN BY ALL MEANS SKIP IT!'_

'A little much don't ya think?'

'_Any way. The next chapter is on October 31. We know the host clubs costume, but as for Senro and Demitri…'_

'This is the time for the readers to have an input! We are taking costume requests for everyone, except Yune. Even for the rest of the host club, it we like your idea better then ours.'

'_But we are mostly worrying about Senro and Demitri. I will start the chapter tomorrow and it will be up in about three days top!'_

'Ehem.'

'_WE, will start tomorrow, and WE will have it up in about three days top!'_

''


	10. The Night of Oct 31st

'_We don't own OHSHC!'_

I entered the host club to find it flooded with vampires, and a pair of French maids.

"Nothing scary eh?" I asked them.

"Where's your costume Yu-Chan?"

"Demons don't come out during the day Nosferatu." I told him. Yes, sadly my dress ware has yet to change.

"Yune-Senpai, get dressed." Kyouya ordered.

"I decline. I won't be able to do a thing today. I have work to do else where. You guys free tonight?" They nodded yes. "Wanna come down to my place? The town is having a Halloween party, any of you interested?"

"What kind of party Yune?" Tamaki asked.

"The Halloween kind. What more do you need? Meet me at my place at 10," I took Mori's hat and placed it so my face would darken. "If your man enough." I cackled, then left so I could prepare for Halloween.

I was no more then feet away from the exit when I felt something being removed from my head. I spin around only to slam into Mori. I guess I caught him of guard, because he fell with me.

"Well hello Mori, fancy meeting you here." I told him, putting my elbows on his chest, fingers under my chin. "Need something?"

"Hat." He said, placing it back on his head.

"Alrighty then. Anything else?" He shook his head.

"No, well I guess I'll be going then." I got off of Mori and offered my hand. He took it and we were both on our feet. He had a small blush etched on his face, making him look adorable.

'What a weird thought. Adorable?'

'What's wrong with admitting that Mori is attractive?'

'I suppose this is your doing then.'

'You need a little shove.'

'Why Mori?'

'What's wrong with Mori?'

'I just don't think I need a man.'

'We're going have to fix that.'

'You know what, I think I prefer Author 2's way.'

'_Very well.'_

'Damn, that wasn't a good idea.'

"Yune." I broke from my trance and looked at Mori.

"Hmm. Sorry I wasn't listening." He gave me a big smile and patted my head.

"Have a good day, see you tonight."

"You too, and remember come in costume."

I spent the next unending hours setting up for Halloween. I decorated my apartment and it's outside until I could no more. I had a dummy hanging in my living room, another dummy stabbed to death watching my food, and a third under my bed. My sink was filled with 'blood', and fog clouded the bathroom.

"Hehehe." I laughed to myself. I exited my apartment and set up my part of the street.

"Yu-Chan!" Came a cheerful sound. Next thing I know he's around my neck.

"Hey Hunny." He looked like Wrath, (anime version)! He even dress his Usa-Chan up. It looked like Gluttony… I think. "Nice costume."

"You're still not in yours Yu-Chan."

"The costume comes last. I need to finish up here then I'll be in my costume." I put Hunny down and resumed my work on the dead man below me.

"Need help?" Mori asked. I looked over and caught myself blushing. It was dark so I doubt he saw.

"I'm fine thanks anyways." Mori looked like ENVY from Fullmetal Alchemist! The skirt/shorts thing, the small and tight tank top, the ouroboros tattoo on his leg. Did I mention the very short skirt thing?! It didn't even come to his knees!

"Yune-Senpai!" Tamaki called. He was Inuyasha and Kyouya who fallowed behind was Miroku. Kyouya's costume made me chuckle.

"Miroku, to warn you ahead of time, worker relationships never last!" I yelled at him. He didn't seem pleased, probably because Tamaki dragged him out here. This didn't seem like a Kyouya thing.

"Guess who I brought!" Tamaki presented a Kagome/Haruhi.

"Where's Sango and Shippo?"

"In French maid's costumes." Kyouya told me. "Due to your bet, we couldn't pull this off correctly."

"Crap! I forgot something at my place, hey could you guys finish this up?" I ask pointing at the dead man. "Just put this on his chest, I'll be right back!" I ran off handing Mori a bottle of blood. He poured the blood on, the group closely watching.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The body shot up, grabbing Tamaki by the collar. "I demand brains!" Yelled the corpse, leaving Tamaki frantic. The group jumped away from the menace, all fearful of this monster.

"Ahahahahhahaha! Good job Demitri!"

"Really? I thought I was very good too!" Demitri took off the bald mans mask. "This make-up hurts, how long do I have to do this?"

"You can take it off after the hanging!"

"Fine. Go get into costume, we have to go to the bar in a couple of minutes!"

"Bar?" Tamaki repeated.

"You only get in trouble if the cops catch you with alcohol." I ran off into my house before anymore questions could be raised.

Once in my bathroom I put on my skull, black robe, and slipped a bracelet I made. Inside was 50 small spiders I could release at will. Exiting the bathroom I found my hand made sickle, and contacts.

The contacts turned both eyes red, and the eye drops turned the white part of my eyes black. I was ready.

"So, what do you think of my costume?" I heard Senro ask through the outside of my door.

"It looks great!" 'Perfect.' I opened the door slowly. Tamaki had his back to the door, so I seized this perfect opportunity. I grabbed him with my bony fake hand and pulled him back.

"Do not ask for who the bells tolls, it tolls for thee." I spoke into the amplifier in my skull. It altered my voice to make it sound hallow and demonic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!" Tamaki screamed.

"Don't worry, its just Yune." Demitri told him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Of course, Tamaki wasn't able to hear over his screaming.

"TAMAKI! IT'S YUNE!" I yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all put our hands over our ears least we go deaf. Instead of trying a shouting match again, I kicked him in the head. He fell into the street and silenced for a minute.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He started shouting.

"Dear Lord. Just leave him." I walked off pulling Demitri with me. After a few minutes the rest of the group fallowed. I looked back to see Tamaki with a large piece of duck tape over his mouth.

"Tamaki, if I scare you that bad, you should leave now." He went to run off when Hunny grabbed him by his pants to pull him forward.

"It'll be ok Tama-Chan!" Hunny forcibly took the poor boy with us.

"Where's Senro?" I asked. "I heard him talking earlier, but never saw him."

"He went ahead of us. Oh, Yune."

"Yeah?"

"Promise not to scream when you see him?"

"Why would I scream?" I couldn't think of single thing that would make me scream. Well, that was before I saw him at the bar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a high pitched shriek and ran out of the area. I had to get away, least I be seen with him.

"Come on BEST FRIEND!" He yelled running after me.

"Stay away from me! I don't know you!!!!!!!!!!" I ran even faster, and ended up running into someone. I hit that person and landed on him.

"Ow, sorry." When I got, I found out I squashed Hunny… The poor guy looked as flat as a bored.

"YUNE!" Senro hugged be from the back and announced to the everyone in the bar. "I'M WITH THIS ONE! YUNE'S MY BEST FRIEND! OVER HERE!"

"Senro YOU JERK! Your sooooo embarrassing!"

"That's Princess of the Plum Fairies to you!" Just to humiliate me, he dressed up as a fairy princess…

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now I'm going to be known as the friend of the fairy boy." I sobbed.

"Best friend. More like brother."

"I don't have to take this!" I rose my sickle.

"What are you doing with that?" Senro asked backing away.

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" I took aim at his pink wings, and swung. I missed, and hit is chest instead. Blood poured from the wound.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The host club screamed. Kyouya took out his cell phone, probably going to call the cops and the hospital. I grabbed his cell and hung up.

"Don't worry, the authorities will be here soon, but until then." I showed off my weapon. "Why don't we have some fun? Wahahahhahahahhahah!"

"I get it! It's a trick!" Hunny said, calming everyone else down.

"Well, I guess we're done for now."

"Darn, I thought this would work." Senro whined, whipping the blood from his too-too.

"I'm going to go to Hell if you need me."

"Yu-Chan, you're not going to Hell!" Hunny reassured me. It really was cute how innocent he acted.

"Don't worry Hunny, it's the name of the haunted house I work at. You should come."

"Hell no!" Demitri and Senro told me.

"Sissies."

"You guys?"

"We aren't going!" Tamaki ordered. "If Senro and Demitri have a reason not to go, then it's not safe!"

"Alright then. I'll be back out in 10 minutes top. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

Normal POV

The host club split up and looked around the fearful place.

"Tamaki Suoh." A gypsy woman stated.

"How do you know my name?" In splitting off, Tamaki ended up alone, wandering the place.

"I am a Seer. I know, and I see all. You came here by fate, there is something you wish to know."

"Well there is something I wanted to ask." The Seer gestured him to sit in the chair across from her.

"Put your hand on the table, and close your eyes young master."

"Don't you want to know what I want to ask?"

"I already know. Now, put your hands on the table so we may gather the spirits. They will help you in your path for knowledge." Tamaki did as he was told. "Now, close your eyes." The Seer mumbled some words, and got out a vial of purple liquid.

"Open your eyes Tamaki. Take this vial and drink every drop." Tamaki took the vial and drank every drop. "Now, until the clock strikes midnight, you will no longer be Tamaki. You will be Ikamat. He is everything Tamaki is not. Your exact opposite! It will take effect after you leave this room."

"Thank you madam!" The Seer held out her hand.

"20 yen." Tamaki left the small tent and indeed felt different. He felt inexplicitly evil. He looked around wondering what mischief he could commit. Then he found the perfect target.

"Sir, may I have some Sakae?" Tamaki asked the bar man.

"Why of course sir! 40 yen." Tamaki took the bottle of Sakae and poured it in a small cup.

"Hunny-Senpai!" He beckoned.

"Hey Tama-Chan! Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. Hey I got some tea for you!" Tamaki handed the cup to Hunny who drank it with question.

"This is really good Tama-Chan! Where'd you get it?"

"Don't worry Hunny-Senpai! I have all the tea you'll need." Tamaki held the bottle with its label ripped of and handed it to Hunny. "Hunny-Senpai, did you know that commanders here just drink it from the bottle? It was fun, you should try it!"

"Ok Tama-Chan!" Hunny drank every drop from the bottle while Tamaki went searching for another target.

"Oh Kyouya!" Tamaki said oh, so sweetly. Kyouya reluctantly came over.

"Do you need something Tamaki?"

"I left my wallet in that scare room over there, can you get it! I'm too scared to get it." He flashed Kyouya an innocent smile.

"Fine." Tamaki scurried away after he heard the screams of girls. He placed a sticker on the lady sign on the door so Kyouya would ignorantly enter the bathroom. Being dressed as Miroku didn't save him what so ever. In fact, he was slapped even harder. He came out of the bathroom face crimson with blush and hand marks.

"Hehehehehhehehehehe!" Tamaki laughed sinisterly.

Tamaki had only one target left. Haruhi. Spying her talking to Yune, he crept over to the spot.

"Hey girls." He smirked.

"I've been looking for you Tamaki!" Yune said. She grabbed him and Haruhi by the arm and led them to a small pool of blood red water. "Want to bob for apples?"

"Sounds like fun Yune-Senpai!" Haruhi answered.

"Ok, that'll work."

"Pardon Tamaki."

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Okay, start bobbing in three, two, one." Yune blew on a whistle and everyone started biting apples. In the end Tamaki grabbed one lone apple, and Haruhi snatched 6.

"Not bad, now lets see if you can eat them all."

"TAMAKI!" Kyouya yelled. "What the Hell!" He grabbed his friend by the collar and pinned him against a wall.

"What happened to you, get in a slapping match, hands behind your back?" Yune joked.

"He led me in the woman's restroom." Kyouya gritted his teeth at the memory.

"That's not like Tamaki."

"Senpai, why would you do that?" Haruhi asked.

"I am not Tamaki, I am Ikamat!" He spat back.

"Tamaki, if it helps at all, its 12:35." Yune broke Kyouya and Tamaki apart. "You've been talking to the 'Seer' haven't you?"

"Who?"

"The leader of the Halloween gypsy's. she specializes in potions, or to the thinking person, colored water."

"Colored water?" Tamaki tilted his head.

"You guys should get home." While Haruhi and Kyouya took Tamaki home, Yune searched for Hunny and Mori.

________________________________________________________________________

Yune's POV

"Yune!" I turned around and saw Mori running to me with Hunny in his arm.

"Yeah."

"Where's Tamaki?"

"He went home, why?"

"Oh, so Tama-Chan went home. He's such a -hic up- pansy!"

"What happened to him?"

"Tamaki gave him some tea."

"Oh boy. Mori, put Hunny down and let me see something." I backed away ten paces, and Mori put Hunny down.

"Hunny come over here for a sec. Walk as strait as you can." Hunny walked three steps and fell.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori went to Hunny's aid and picked him back up.

"How much tea did you have?"

"Tama-Chan gave me a whole bottle!"

"Sorry to break it to you Mori, but he's trashed." Mori looked in horror at his little cousin. "Mori, why don't you two stay at my place for the night. I don't think your family would like me that much if you go home in this condition." I grabbed his free hand and lead him out of the bar.

When we got to my place Demitri and Senro were watching TV already changed into there pajamas.

"Yune! Bought time you got here!" Senro greeted.

"Hey, are those two staying here?" Demitri asked.

"Mori the bathrooms over there. Give me a sec and I'll get you two a change of clothes."

"Do we get to wear your clothes -hic up- Yu-Chan."

"Yeah."

"YAY! We get to -hic up- wear Yu-Chan's clothes!" Mori entered the bathroom without another word.

"How much did he have?" I plopped down on the coach in between Senro and Demitri before answering.

"A full bottle."

"Not bad for a little guy. You'd think he would be unconscious by now." Said Senro.

"He staying Yun?"

"They both are."

"Boys staying at your house? I will not allow it!" Demitri yelled dramatically.

"But if no boys can stay where will you go?" Demitri sat back down and drowned his defeat in soup. In the mean time I gathered some clothes. Mori and are the same size, but Hunny… He would have to settle for a large shirt.

'Knock.'

"Mori." I called into the bathroom. "I got you" Mori opened the door before I could finish. Lucky for me, Demitri and Senro were glued to the TV, because this could have gotten me in a lot of trouble. Mori came out in a towel.

"Here, got you some clothes."

"Thanks." He turned back and shut the door behind him.

The rest of night consisted of putting Hunny in bed. This took a long time. About 3 hour's worth of time. Apparently he wanted to go parting.

I swear, drunk boys are more trouble then there worth.


	11. I AM SO SORRY!

Sorry, sorry, I am so SORRY!

My computer has been attacked with really bad viruses, so I won't be able to update for who knows how long…

I AM SO SORRY! I HATE COMPUTER VIRUSES!


End file.
